1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a transport device and a recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet recording device applies an AC bias voltage to a conveyor belt for conveying a recording sheet as a recording medium to alternately apply positive charges and negative charges to an insulating layer of the conveyor belt along the moving direction of the conveyor belt. By alternately applying positive charges and negative charges to the conveyor belt in this way, a small AC field is generated near the surface of the conveyor belt. Thus, the recording sheet is attracted to the conveyor belt as a supporting member due to an electrostatic force thereof (Coulomb force), making it possible to prevent the recording sheet from separating from the conveyor belt.